Past and Future Queens
by SkyGem
Summary: Young Liln is the only child of King Tirian of Narnia and will one day rule Narnia. The only problem is that she doesn't believe in Aslan, but will a chance meeting with a lost Queen from the high past be enough to change her mind? Full summary inside...


Summary: Young Liln is the first and only child of the King Tirian of Narnia and is heir to the throne of Cair Paravel. But although she is well suited to be a leader and is no stranger to swordsplay and archery, she believes not of all the old legends. She refuses to learn the history of Narnia, dismissing it all as myths. Susan Pevensie, now nearing the end of her life, has lost her way and remembers not how to return to her true home. Will the meeting of these two queens, of past and future, set them on the right path? Read to find out!

SkyGem: Hey y'all! Okay, so I've taken a pretty generic plot which has been done a million times over and have (hopefully) given it a special twist. See, today I was re-reading my Narnia book (7-in-1 volume) and suddenly had this awesome idea. Please try to remember that this is my first ever Narnia fanfic, so try to go a little easy on me, ne?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Liln p.o.v.<span>**

"Please, your highness, how will you one day rule us if you know nothing of the history of your country?" asked my tutor, a faun by the name of Zach.

"How many times have I told you!" I said, frustrated. "This is all nonsense, all this talk of children coming from other worlds to save Narnia from danger, and I will not listen a minute more to any of this drivel!"

Turning around, I marched off in a huff.

I had been scolded many a time for my behaviour, and I knew it gave my father grief and I was sorry for that, but I simply could not believe all these folktales!

Arriving out in the garden, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Out here, I could be alone, away from everyone who expected something or other from me.

Not that my life wasn't good, far from it. I loved living at the castle, and I love all the people that inhabited it, both humans and beastmen alike, but sometimes, I just needed some solitude, as everybody did on occasion.

Walking through the garden (more of a wood really) at back of Cair Paravel, I revelled in the cheerful song of the birds and the rustle of small creatures going about their business.

Not five minute's walk from the castle though, I came upon a small wood cottage.

It gave me a great shock, for I had explored here many a time, and never before had I seen such a structure. When had it been built? And by whom?

I was about to turn and head back to the castle, to report this to my father, when I heard a quiet rustling in the bushes to my left.

I stopped immediately, my curious nature taking over. Keeping quiet, I watched as the underbrush parted and out came a silvery wolf.

Stumbling slowly back, I felt a terror take over me. There were not supposed to be wolves in the garden, how had it gotten in?

Then, a most peculiar thing happened.

The wolf opened it's mouth and said the words, "Fear not, daughter of Eve."

Immediately, the fear left me. Feeling a smile twitch the corners of my mouth, I said, "Dear friend, you might've told me right away you were a talking animal. Never before have I been so scared in all my life."

The wolf then made an expression akin to a smile. "You are a strange one, daughter of Eve. You have no fear on the field of battle, and yet a creature such as myself scares you."

I was about to retort when the wolf barked a laugh and it was so contagious, I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Then, all of a sudden, I knew it was time for more serious matters.

Looking at the wolf, I said, "Dear brother wolf, tell me, what brings you to my father's castle?"

Then came into his eyes the most heart-breaking expression I had ever laid eyes on, and I felt I might cry.

"Oh, daughter of Eve, I have a great mission for you," said he. Then, motioning towards the wood cottage, he said, "In the shelter lays yet another daughter of Eve, so very close to the end of her life, and it is my greatest wish to help her begin her long journey, but there is a great magic keeping me from fetching her. She is lost, you see, and only another daughter of Eve can help her find her way home. Please daughter, future Queen of Narnia, will not you help me?"

I agreed with hesitation. Some would say it was foolish to trust one whom one has only met moments before, but there was something about the way he talked, or perhaps that heartbreaking expression in his eyes, which told me it was quite safe.

Gathering up my courage, I walked up to the door of the cottage and slowly turned the doorknob.

As I threw open the door and stepped into the cottage, a strange wind blew through me and inside, I saw not the cozy room I had expected, but rather a very queer room indeed. It was nothing of the like one would see anywhere in the land of Narnia and when I looked out the window, I saw not the trees and grass in the garden from whence I came, but rather a strange city full of lights and strange metal boxes rushing by, carrying humans.

"Hello now, what have we here?" I heard a voice say and turned my eyes to a chair in the corner of the room where sat an old woman. "And pray tell me, young maiden, why, or shall I say how, did you come from inside my closet?"

I could see she was quite kind, though time had clearly not been so to her. She had wrinkles among wrinkles of skin and her hair was pure white, and yet, I could still see the beauty she must have held in her younger days.

Walking slowly up to her, I took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Grandmother, I have come to fetch you for the long journey."

The woman's face faltered for a second and I thought for a second I saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're-? No, no you couldn't be…but those words, I've heard them before, from _him_. Tell me, child, what is your name?"

Her words confused me, but I complied. "I, dear grandmother, am Liln, daughter of the King Tirian of Narnia, heir to the throne of Cair Paravel."

As I finished speaking, the tears flowed over onto the ladies cheeks and onto her face came the most beautiful expression.

"Oh, does that mean that _he_ has forgiven me? Am I really to return?"

I didn't know how to answer her, so I instead just tugged lightly at her hand, causing her to stand up.

As I pulled her towards the doorway from which I had come, I vaguely noticed the gentle thud as the old lady's hand fell onto the arm-rest of the chair in which she sat.

As we arrived at the doorway, I looked back once at her body, left behind when her spirit had come with me, and the expression on her face was so peaceful, as if she had fallen into restful sleep.

Looking up at the old lady, who had also been staring at her body, I smiled and led her out and back into my own world.

What awaited us was the cheerful sun, shining brightly above, and the sounds of the wood around us.

The wolf, who had been sitting facing the doorway not two metres away, stood up when he saw us and his tail began waving back and forth happily.

When she saw the wolf, the lady let out a delighted gasp.

Running up, she threw her hands around his silvery neck and said in a relieved voice, "Oh, Aslan! How wonderful it is to see you again! Please, does this mean I am forgiven? Am I to go with my family? Please Aslan, I am sorry for the mistakes which I have made."

Just as I was thinking where I had heard the name Aslan before, the wolf grew in size and his silvery fur became a beautiful gold, and from around his neck grew a flowing mane. Within moments, he had become a majestic lion, and into my mind rushed the very few things I knew of Narnian history. Before me stood, whether I believed it or not, Aslan, son of the Emperor-over-the-Sea.

"Peace, daughter," he said, breathing on the woman's face. "There is nothing to forgive. Now come along, your brothers and sister are eagerly awaiting your return. Tarry here not a moment longer."

Even before he had finished talking, the old lady's hair changed from its pure white to a beautiful brown and it grew thick and silky. Her skin grew smooth and her body grew younger so that when she turned to look at me once more, she was an extremely beautiful woman not a decade older than me.

Rushing up to me, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear princess, dear Liln, for guiding me back home. I shall be forever grateful to you. I am sure you will one day make a wonderful queen."

As she stood and returned to Aslan, I shouted, "But wait! Please, sister"-for it would not do to call such a beautiful young lady grandmother-"Will you not tell me who you are?"

Turning around, she smiled beautifully, and said, "When I reigned as a queen in Narnia, they called me Queen Susan the Gentle."

Then, without another word, she climbed onto the back of Aslan and together, they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tirian p.o.v.<span>**

"Father!" I heard a voice call and turned to see me daughter walking towards me, looking flushed.

I had heard earlier what had happened with her tutor and was cross with her. "Young lady," I began, but before I could get on scolding her, she interrupted me.

"Father, tell me about Queen Susan! I want to learn about Queen Susan the Gentle!"

Upon hearing the words that came out of her mouth, a wide grin stretched across my face. "Do my ears deceive me? Are you, my daughter, asking about Narnian history?"

A blush crossed her face and she said, "Father! Just tell me!"

Nodding my head, eager to consent, I told her, "Queen Susan was the older of the two queens that served under High King Peter."

She looked intrigued by this, so I eagerly continued on.

"The four thrones that stand in our castle were built for them. From left to right sat King Edmund the Just, King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Their reign was known in Narnia as the Golden Age for it was they who liberated our great land from the White Witch and brought end to the hundred year winter."

My daughter's eyes shone with awe.

"Now tell me, sweet Liln, what has brought about this sudden interest?"

Smiling, my daughter shook her head. "Maybe I will tell you some day."

Letting out a sigh, I smiled, "Will you keep this old man in suspense?"

Letting out a giggle, she walked away. "Father is not that old."

Then, she suddenly stopped and looked up at me, a challenge in her eyes.

"Someday," she said to me, "I will become a wonderful queen, just like Queen Susan!"

And so she did. Young Liln, from that day on, grew into a most gracious princess, and later a queen. She was so beautiful that princes all across the land asked for her hand in marriage, and she was so gentle, that many often called her the second coming of Queen Susan.

And when time came for her to leave on the long journey, she was mourned in the land of Narnia, but in Aslan's country, there was great rejoicing, for Liln was reunited with Susan and met her sister the Queen Lucy, and the three became the very best of friends.

I would tell you more of the adventures of the three Queens, but that is a story for another time, for now, it seems, my dear readers, that we have come to the end of this adventure.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Please dear readers, leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? And if any of you are, by chance, Prince of Tennis fans, check out some of my stories, please? Well, bye for now!<p> 


End file.
